


I'm Happy

by That_One_Multi_Stan



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Bottom Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble, Mentioned ONEUS Ensemble, No Smut, One Big Happy Family, Sad with a Happy Ending, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Multi_Stan/pseuds/That_One_Multi_Stan
Summary: Alright, here is the promised happy version. Read it because I bad at summaries, but it's the Angsty plot with a twist.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Original Female Character(s), Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Original Female Character(s), Yoo Kihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I'm Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hheybibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/gifts).



> Here it is! I hope you enjoy, buckle up for the wild ride!

_He couldn't do this. No, at least not without_ **_him._ ** _His one love he had worked so hard withto make this wasn't here with him to share their accomplishments. Who was this one love? And who was this person? It was Hyunwoo remembering Hoseok. Theone he fell in love with as a trainee. Why was Hyunwoo like this? Lets go back to the beginning of all their problems. No, not back to their trainee years._

_**2 years ago**_ Hyunwoo POV

"Wonho!" _Is he okay? I have to take him to the hospital immediately! Why am I like this? Well, Wonho hasn't been feeling so well, he's been sick and more fatigued, and today he just fainted in the middle of practice._

_**At the hospital 3rd POV** _

_The boys had just arrived at the hospital with Hyunwoo carrying an unconcious Wonho in his arms._ "I need a doctor stat! My friend fainted and has been very sick lately." _Jooheon was explaining this to the nurse as calmly as he could._ "I'll get you a doctor right away." * _Over the intercom*_ "Dr. Yeo, you are needed at the front desk, I repeat, Dr. Yeo, you are needed at the front desk." *click* "I need one of you to fill in personal information about the patient. Considerably a relative. Anyone related to the patient?" "No, but the one carrying him is his boyfriend. Is that okay?" _Jooheon had just spoken up._ "Yes, as long as he is able to fill out the information.." "Yes, I can fill out the information." "I'm here! What is the emergency nurse Kim?" "You have a patient that fainted and has a slow pulse." "Quick follow me, you don't fill out the basic information, I already have him registered." _They quickly rushed him to the room and Dr.Yeo checked up onWonho, having hooked him up to an oxygen machine and other machines._ "I've got bad news and good news. Bad news is that your boyfriend and friend has leukemia, but the good news is that he has mild leukemia, as in its still in its early stages and can be treated and he still has a lot of time left." _Everyone was left in shock. Their teammate had leukemia?_ "W-what's happening?" "Baby, you have leukemia, but it's treatable. You only have a few restrictions" "Yes, as your partner told you. Wonho, you have leukemia, but before you start freaking out, its a very mild form and your very lucky. Your friends brought you in before it got really bad. It's still in it's early stages so we can still treat it. There are however a few restrictions. You can't force yourself to work, you need to rest a lot, you need to drink a lot of fluids. Also, make sure you have a lot of vegetables as well. Also, you'll easily bruise so be careful or your fans might get the wrong idea." _The doctor continued given them advice and instructons as well as an inhaler. They all went back to the dorms and as Dr. Yeo had said, Wonho would easily get tired and fatigued, so he fell asleep with his head in Shownu's lap._

_**Back to the present Author Pov** _

_After that they were fine until a few months in October._

_**October 28th, 2019 Dance Practice Room** _

_He didn't know what was happening. He was just dancing to Jealousy to warm up with his members when he suddenly started feeling faint. What's happening to me? I know I got enough sleep and rest last night. Why do I feel so... faint? and then everything slowly went black as the loud music turned off and I heard someone yell my name. Then everything went black._

_**The same day but at the hospital.**_ My POV

 _Wonho was on the hospital bed. Oxygen mask attached as well as a heart rate and pulse detector and a few other machines. His skin paler than ever._ "Boys I'm sorry, but it seems as though his condition has gotten worse. He's going to stay to go through stronger chemotherapy and a few other treatments as well." "H-his leukemia got worse?" _Shownu asked this not caring that he stuttered. His boyfriend's leukemia just got worse and he just found out that his partner would be staying there until he got better._

**_October 30th 2019. Starship Entertainment, Kim Shi Dae's Office_ **

"Boys, the fans are worrying. We have to do something." _The 6 members were having a meeting with their CEO and manager about Wonho and what to do. Then Jooheon spoke up, "_ CEO, Wonho Hyung said to make up a rumor and say that we terminated his contract in the process." "We could do that, but how?" _Shownu then spoke up,_ "As much as I hate talking about this, I have an idea. Drug scandals are the most common things. We use payed actors and tomorrow we release a statement saying Wonho wanted to terminate his contract with Starship and just completely leave the entertainment business." _Everyone was speechless, but started applauding him._ "It's perfect! and no one will suspect a thing!" _and so everything happens and following the plan, they realease the statement about Wonho wanting to terminate his contract with Starship Entertainment and how he will discontinue working in the entertainment business._ _Shownu didn't stop crying for a few days and didn't come out of his room at all._

_**Present time 2020 Dressing Room** _

_Everyone is brought out of their thoughts when they hear a few hurried sharp knocks at the door to their dressing room. Shownu stands to answer the door. The sight he's met with has him pinching himself. He sees a figure resembling Wonho. Pale skin, reddish-pink cheeks, a black hat covering his chocolate-brown and black hair, a mask pulled down below his chin, his body clad in all black, a slight smile resting on his pink and red lips. Shownu noticed that he had lost quite a lot of weight and muscles in the few months he hadn't seen him. He also noticed the bags of food in his hands._ "I-is it really you? Or am I seeing a ghost?" "It's really me silly. Let me in before sasaengs see me." _Shownu quickly opened the door wider for Wonho, still amazed. "_ HYUNG????!!! WHY ArEnT yOu At ThE hOsPiTaL?! dId YoU eScApE??" _Wonho just chuckled at Minhyuk who's voice kept breaking like a teenager going through puberty._ "No Minhyukie, I didn't escape. In fact I have some good news for you guys. Go get the others and we'll discuss over food. You guys still have time until your concert starts don't you?" "Yes Hyung I'll go get them right now!" _Minhyuk stood up and ran to get the rest._ "Why are you just standing there? I don't get any hugs?" _Wonho was addressing Shownu with who was still standing at the door in shock. Shownu then ran towards Wonho and picked him up by his thighs and Wonho let out a yelp of surprise and quickly places his hands on Shownu's shoulders._ "I missed you so much Hyunwoo." "I missed you too baby. please tell me this isn't a dream." _Wonho then kissed Hyunwoo and said,_ "Do you still believe your dreaming?" _Wonho put his head on Hyunwoo's shoulder._ "Hyung?!" _Wonho heard a melody of 4 voices shout together and Shownu set him down so that Wonho could great the rest. Wonho turned around and smiled his beautiful angelic smile at them and said,_ "The one and onl- oomph!" _Wonho had been glomped by 5 people, but he just smiled and hugged back and patted each of them on the head as well as kissing them on the forehead._ "Let's sit down and eat and I'll explain everything." _So everyone sat down and started eating and drinking soda. Wonho was sitting on Shownu's lap with his head against his chest and Shownu had his arms wrapped around his waist as Wonho fed him. They just reminded the others of how single they were._ "So, I'm here because, I'm leukemia free!" "You're leukemia free Hyung?!" "When did you find out?!" "NANI!?!?!?" "Really baby?" "YAY!!" "Please tell the juicy details!!!" "CALM DOWN! I found out a few days ago when Hwanwoong or Dr. Yeo, was doing the daily check-up. We did all the possible tests and all of them proved I was Leukemia free. I stayed for a few more days then contacted our manager and he told me you guys would be here, so I brought food and drinks and decided to tell you so that your first concert for the new album would be more positive." _Wonho finished off with a smile._ "But Hyung?" "Yes Kihyun?" "Why does it look like you lost so much weight and muscles in just a few months?" "That's side-effects of leukemia and chemotherapy. I lost my appetite so many times, plus I couldn't work out since I had to rest the whole time. However I did make a few friends. The nurse Hwasa. the doctor Hwanwoong, Hwanwoong's husband Xion, and Keonhee another nurse." _And so then Changkyun had a question. "_ Hyung? If you're here right now, does that mean you can perform with us? I mean, I'm sure that you still practiced your vocals. Please?" _Wonho wouldn't and couldn't lie to the youngest of the group. Changkyun was actually like a brother to him, as him and Kyunnie were the closest in the group from the brother perspective._ "You know me too well Kyunnie-ah. Your right, I did practice my vocals only because Woongie gave me hope of returning back to you guys." "So will you really perform with us?" "I mean, I can't dance, my body is still really weak." "We can do what BTS did when Jungkook-ssi hurt his leg! Like you could get ready and sit in a chair and sing your parts and not have to perform with us." "Are you guys sure?" "Yes! Shownu Hyung, say yes please! Your the one that makes these decisions!" "I say yes, but it's up to Seokkie if he wants to do this and tell everyone what happened. The manager nd CEO already know about this. So, do you agree?" "I mean, do I have a choice? Look at the faces they're giving me." _Wonho was right, all the faces their dongsaengs were giving them were puppy eyes, begging him to join the group again._ "Well then, if you agree go get changed and ready."

_So because Wonho wanted to wear something comfortable, but still something that looked good, he wore a white silk shirt, that had a low-cut V-neck and an attached choker, with some black ripped skinny jeans and black dress shoes. The shirt however was tailored to fit Wonho when he was more buff, so It was loose, and Shownu as well as the stylists knew there would be a few nip-slips if he was dancing. He then got his make-up done, and honestly he looked more alive. The artist had added a light, pink blush to his cheeks and as well as light pink lip gloss and very light red lip gloss as well for color on his lips. His eyes had the regular smoked out eyeliner look. Everyone had similar outfits, but with tighter shirts and lower necks._

_As Wonho was getting ready the other 6 were discussing. Everyone knew Shownu's plan to propose to Wonho on the first night of their concert with the song 'Someone's Someone' and the members had planned for Shownu to sing the last part of the Chorus where it went_

_"We all wanna be someone's_

_Wanna be someone's someone_  
_With somebody we can't live without_  
_We all wanna be someone's_  
_Wanna be someone's someone_  
_Someone we can't live without_  
_Someone we can't live without_  
_Someone we can't live without."_

_Everyone pitched in, originally Shownu was going to get down on his knee at the end of the song and ask "This song talks about all those cliché lovers in love, but we're not that cliché couple are we? So I wanted to ask, will you be my Someone's Someone? I knew from the moment I first met you, that it was true love, and when you agreed to go out with me I was elated and felt so energized. I know we've had our moments and from that you created 'You Can't Hold My Heart' every time we would get into a fight. Then we got back together, apologized to each other and that was an ongoing cycle and then 'Misbehave' was created. All the other sappy songs were created when we were in love and in the beginning stages. Then 'Love U' was created when we progressed and we couldn't show our love to each other. Then you made 'From Zero' and because, haha, you and Hyungwon were being shipped the most, the directors and managers and staff decided to pay you guys to act like lovers. I admit I was jealous at first, but when you came to my room that night and asked for cuddle, all my insecurities were gone. Of course, you didn't create all these songs so early on, you made them for Valentine's day, putting together lyrics you had from when we were younger and spending late nights at the studio, not even feeding yourself. Then 2 years ago, you were diagnosed with mild leukemia, and we thought it was fine as long you took medication and had chemotherapy. It was all fine and then you collapsed in October during practice and we found out that your leukemia got worse and you couldn't perform with us because you had to stay in the hospital to get more effective treatment. Then we had to lie and said that you permanently terminated your contract with us because you didn't want to tell Monbebe that you had leukemia just yet. Those were the worst months of my life. I didn't visit you because I didn't want to remind myself of what I'd be losing if you died. Then today you showed up in my black hoodie and with food and drinks in your hand sassing me to let you in so no one saw you and because you had news to tell us. Good news. Everyone was freaking out after seeing you, then you told us over our favorite food as trainees, that you were leukemia free and suddenly I wasn't so lost anymore. I could finally look at you and not be scared to lose you, to hug you too tight, I could finally hold you tight without worrying about losing you. I'm making this so long, but let me be clear, I want you Shin Hoseok to marry me, to make me the happiest man on this planet, in the whole world, because with out you, my life would've been hell. So, will you marry me and be the someone I can't live without?"_

_Yes planned the whole thing out, and he memorized the whole thing by heart. And he was planning to carry this whole thing out and not embarrass himself in the process because frankly this wasn't anything like those games that they played at fan signs where they'd pretend to propose and then laugh it off, because it wasn't._ "HYUNG!!" "W-huh?" "It's almost time to go, let's go over to the venue." "Ok."

**_After the whole thing and somewhere in the middle of 'Someone's Someone'_ **

_" But is there someone to give it all?- Kihyun\_

_We all wanna be Someone's Someone_

_Wanna be someone's someone_

_We all wanna be someone's someone_

_Wanna be someone's someone_

_Someone we can't live without_

_Someone we can't live without_

_Someone we can't live without- Shownu"_

_At this moment, Shownu gets down on one knee in front of Wonho, pulls out the ring box and opens it. There in the cushion that the ring sits on, is a beautiful, sliver ring with one single sapphire in the middle with red rubies surrounding it on either side. Simple, but beautiful, just like Wonho, in Shownu's eyes. All camera's are now focused on the two as all the Monbebe fall silent. They had been surprised when Wonho was on stage, but happy none the less._ "Aish, I'm so nervous, all these cameras focused on us." _Wonho is too shocked to speak, but lets out a dry chuckle. Shownu gulps and takes a deep breath._ "Before you say anything, this isn't fake like all those other ones at fan signs and stuff. This is genuine." _He takes another deep breath_

"This song talks about all those cliché lovers in love, but we're not that cliché couple are we? So I wanted to ask, will you be my Someone's Someone? I knew from the moment I first met you, that it was true love, and when you agreed to go out with me I was elated and felt so energized. I know we've had our moments and from that you created 'You Can't Hold My Heart' every time we would get into a fight. Then we got back together, apologized to each other and that was an ongoing cycle and then 'Misbehave' was created. All the other sappy songs were created when we were in love and in the beginning stages. Then 'Love U' was created when we progressed and we couldn't show our love to each other. Then you made 'From Zero' and because, haha, you and Hyungwon were being shipped the most, the directors and managers and staff decided to pay you guys to act like lovers. I admit I was jealous at first, but when you came to my room that night and asked for cuddle, all my insecurities were gone. Of course, you didn't create all these songs so early on, you made them for Valentine's day, putting together lyrics you had from when we were younger and spending late nights at the studio, not even feeding yourself. Then 2 years ago, you were diagnosed with mild leukemia, and we thought it was fine as long you took medication and had chemotherapy. It was all fine and then you collapsed in October during practice and we found out that your leukemia got worse and you couldn't perform with us because you had to stay in the hospital to get more effective treatment. Then we had to lie and said that you permanently terminated your contract with us because you didn't want to tell Monbebe that you had leukemia just yet. Those were the worst months of my life. I didn't visit you because I didn't want to remind myself of what I'd be losing if you died. Then today you showed up in my black hoodie and with food and drinks in your hand sassing me to let you in so no one saw you and because you had news to tell us. Good news. Everyone was freaking out after seeing you, then you told us over our favorite food as trainees, that you were leukemia free and suddenly I wasn't so lost anymore. I could finally look at you and not be scared to lose you, to hug you too tight, I could finally hold you tight without worrying about losing you. I'm making this so long, but let me be clear, I want you Shin Hoseok to marry me, to make me the happiest man on this planet, in the whole world, because with out you, my life would've been hell. So, will you marry me and be the someone I can't live without?" 

_Wonho was crying by the end reminded of all those small moments that didn't seem like much to others, but meant everything to the two lovers._ "I-I. Of course you big, sappy and cheesy child! I would say yes any day!" _Monbebe were going crazy. They all screamed when Shownu slipped the ring on his finger, wiped his tears and kissed Wonho. Then it was quiet and a brave Monbebe asked,_ "Why was Wonho-ssi really gone?" _The two lovers realised that they still hadn't told their fans why he was really gone. So Wonho grabbed his mic and started saying,_ "Most of you are wondering why I was really gone. I had leukemia like Hyunnie said. We found out in 2017 when I suddenly collapsed in the middle of a practice. So we visited the hospital and found out I had leukemia, but it was still in the first stage and was treatable, so we thought I'd be fine, but that wasn't the case. In October I again collapsed and it was hard for me to breathe so I was again rushed to the hospital and told that it was worse than before. It was so bad that I had to stay in the hospital until further notice. My living and dying ratio was 45:55. Not a really good live and die ratio so in the event that treatment didn't work, we decided to release a statement saying I had permanently terminated my contract. But because the gods love me, I was found leukemia free a few days ago and we did every possible test to prove that I was in fact leukemia free. And I was so I was released earlier today and decided to surprise my members and you guys!" _As Wonho_ _finished_ _there_ _was an uproar and clapping. His_ _fans_ _didn't_ _hate_ _him! They then bowed and finished off the concert._

**_10 years later_ **

"Shownu!! Where's Minjoo? Have you gotten him ready for Kindergarten yet?" "UUUUUUMMMMM! NOT YET SEOKIE!!" "WELL HURRY UP!" _Its been 10 years since Wonho was proved leukemia free, 9 since he was proven a fertile male, the gold freckles littered on his collarbones, cheeks, and wrists being enough proof, and 5 since they had their son Minjoo. Oh and! 9 and a half years since their marriage! Yes! The couple got married. Wonho's dad walking him down the aisle, Kihyun and Hyungwon as his "bridedmaids"_ _and_ _his mother as his Bridesmaid of Honor._ _Changkyun and Minhyuk were Shownu's Men of Honor and Jooheon was his Best Man. Wonho's_ _niece_ _was the flower girl, and Shownu's nephew was the ring holder. Then when Wonho walked down the aisle, everyone was stunned. Shownu was wearing a black suit with a beautiful red rose at his breast pocket. No one was expecting for Wonho to show up in a dress. It was a beautiful_ _dazzling_ _light_ _silver dress. It_ _hugged_ _his curved figure that had lost quite some muscle, with an open back and only lace covering his back. It had a long train and the end blended into a beautiful crimson red. His bouquet had white lilies, lavender, pink_ _and_ _red_ _roses, and a_ _few_ _stems of lavender. His face was covered by a veil, but you could see him_ _trying_ _not_ _to bite his lips out_ _of_ _nervousness. He had subtle eyeliner, a little color on his cheeks, pink and red lips, with highlighter on his_ _cupid's_ _bow. All in all, Shownu thought he was looking at a_ _beautiful_ _fairy._ _That's_ _what he told his son_ _and_ _that's_ _what his son thought when he saw his beautiful mother and the pictures of their_ _wedding_ _day posted in the living room. In a those lovey dovey poses. One in the sunset where both of them had their foreheads up against_ _each others_ _looking like they were about to kiss eachother. Only their silhouettes showing._ _You could_ _see how much they loved each other. "_ Shownu-ah! Minjoo can't be late!" _Their son was getting ready for his first day of Kindergarten and was so nervous._ "Appa? Will you and Eomma stay with me?" "Of course Min-Min! Everyone's parents are going to be there!" "Yay!" _And so the father son duo finished_ _getting_ _ready as Wonho, who was already ready for the day, was making breakfast and getting their son's backpack and lunch ready. The two walk down the stairs as Wonho finishes with breakfast and_ _plating_ _. "_ Minjoo! You look so good! Great job dressing him Woo! Now eat!" _Wonho was dressed in black ripped skinny jeans and a white crop-top with a pastel blue cardigan on top. Shownu was wearing a polo shirt and white boot-cut_ _jeans_ _and not so_ _fancy_ _dress shoes. Wonho was wearing slip_ _on_ _Van's_ _. Their son was looking smart in white_ _shorts_ _that went down_ _to_ _his knees and a light pink polo shirt and his slip on_ _Van's_ _that matched his mom's._ "You ready Minjoo-ah? Uncle Kyunnie's son Taejin is also going to be there." "Tae is also gonna be there?" "Yah, Min-Min, finish your food first! But yes he is." "Sorry eomma!" _The family finished their food and got into their car after taking pictures and drove off_ _to_ _the school._ "Jooheon-ie! Wonderful to see you again! Oh, Jinnie! You look so cute!" "Yah! What about me?" "Sorry Kyunnie! How are you?" "Wonderdul now that you've asked. Anyway how are you two?" "Great. Oh, let's go inside." _Wonho held Minjoo's hand and walked in with Minhyuk who was holding Taejin's hold as Changkyun and Shownu hung back to catch up. The band had been on break for a_ _little_ _bit to catch up on life._ "Hello children! Welcome to my kindergarten class! I'm your teacher Mrs. Song!" _After_ _that_ _the whole day was great, the kids were having fun and the parents went home exhausted. Wonho made dinner and they all talked and tucked Minjoo into bed after singing him_ _to_ _sleep and kissing him on the forehead. The two changed and headed to sleep pressed up against eachother, Wonho's clothed back pressed against Shownu's bare chest and Wonho's bare legs tangling_ _with_ _Shwonu's sweat pant clad legs._ "I love you baby." "I love you too sweetheart. More than you'll ever know." _And the two fell into a blissful sleep_ _dreaming_ _of each other knowing they were safe in each other's arms._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this ending as well. I have many other Bottom Wonho books that I'm posting on wattpad. If you want me to post it here, just let me know. Have a wonderful day/night/evening/afternoon!


End file.
